Fallout
by Hatsumi Kanae
Summary: Into the night, desperate and broken. We were lost. We? I was lost. There was no we. Completely alone in this world. Caught in my own hatred, I had no place to turn. You saved me from my own self pity. ItachixOC
1. Introduction

This is just the prologue! Stuff will actually begin in the next chapter :)

So, what is this story about? Well, I would like to explain but I don't want to give too much away. Basically, its about a girl who moves to Konoha. Yes, it is OCxItachi and we will see where that takes us. NO MARY SUE/GARY STU ETC! However much it may seem like it at the beginning, its not. I've worked on this character for a while to make sure shes balanced ^^ Sorry for the weird way of writing in the prologue, it gets more.. normal-ish in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! I will read each and every one. Constructive criticism is much appreciated, it helps be learn how to write better. I will never, ever, ditch this story. Chapters will be released at varies times, but the most it will take for me to post a new chapter will be 2 weeks. Sometimes I may publish 2+ in a day, depending on my schedule.

Begin!

_**Update: First two chapters suck! Sorry about that, but when I finish the story I'm going to go through and fix things. Please , please, please, don't get turned off by them. They are short so just quickly read through the first two chapters then after that it gets better. Thank you~**_

* * *

Into the night, desperate and broken. _We_ were lost. _We_? _I_ was lost. There was no _we_. Completely alone in this world. Caught in my own hatred, I had no place to turn. You saved me from my own self pity. So full of promise that would be wasted because of my own stupidity. Why.. oh why. In my defense, it isn't totally my fault. Others threw me into this situation. Being backed into a corner, I had no place to turn. Or do you? A corner has two sides so left and right isn't an option. I couldn't go up because I can't fly. There was only one place to run too, and that was forward.

* * *

PROLOGUE:

What would you expect. I'm not going to tell you everything. No, Dad, I'm not in a good mood. You and mom are leaving me. I have to go live with some people I don't know. Of course I'm not jumping for joy. Would you stop looking at me like that? Of course I didn't know about the-

"Kastiel!" shouted a sickeningly sweet voice. I stared straight through the woman as she spoke to me. I would not give her acknowledgment. Even though I hadn't given her any signs that I was actually listening, she continued.

"Kastiel, dear, please stop looking so upset." my mother, dear, I will not stop looking upset. When are we going to get to Konoha? I want to join the academy and become a kunoichi. I see father glance at me over his shoulder, for I have hurt mothers feelings and now there will be hell to pay. Father dearest, I'll be gone soon so make the last punishment good. When my bruises begin to show, help me cover them with long sleeved shirts. If my beautiful, charming and sweet Mother notices them , please lie. Tell her I fell. Tell her I ran into a wall. Watch her laugh and pat my head, kiss my cheek and tell me how much of a clutz I am. Oh, its so cute. Little Kastiel tripped and sprained her leg. Mommy, please love me and help me get better for I belive I would die without you.

Make it good, father. Just make sure Mommy doesn't see.


	2. Day One

**OOC: A short chapter! This is longer then the introductory bit, but not as long as the chapters will usually be ^^ Just wanted to slowly introduce people to my story because I'm strange like that. **

**Review with your thoughts please!**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open. A stream of sunlight poured through my window, making my room glow. Specs of dust could be seen in the light. I grimaced, jumping out of bed and closing the blinds.

Another average day it would be. Yes, I was to graduate from the academy but this didn't excite me. I did have interests, don't think I'm a lump of wood with no feelings, but what was the point of graduation? We become genin. Life would not drastically change. Never the less, I tied my long brown hair into a bun and get dressed. Today I wear knee length black pants, the classic navy blue sandals and a navy blue vest. My headband will be placed around my right arm.

There is a pang in my chest as I look out the window. A smiling boy, holding his mothers hand as they walk down the street together. Why couldn't I be like that? I still remember the first time Mother and I went shopping together.

* * *

Its a cold day. I'm a small child no more then seven with such hope and light in my eyes it could melt the snow that lay outside. Father stood on the porch with a shovel, getting ready to clear off the sidewalk. Mother grabbed my small hand and pulled me along beside her. My grey coat covered the bottom of my mouth, my pink gloves and shoes covering my hands and feet. My long brown hair fell to the very top of my black pants. Even my head was covered with a grey hat. there were two long bunny years sprouting from the top, flopping around when the wind came. Mommy giggled and tugged on one, calling me "Bunny". It was true, I did look like a bunny. My cheeks and nose that were tinted pink from the cold added to that.

Seeing a shop vendor selling hot chocolate, I rushed forward.

"Kastiel! Come back, watch out for the-" mothers screams were cut short as she gasped in shock. I tripped over the edge of the hill and tumbled down. My wrist bent back awkwardly, only seconds before I heard a sickening snap. Mother was standing at the top of the hill uselessly, calling for help instead of coming to get me herself. My head pounded, my wrist throbbed and my vision was splotched with black.

"Mommy.." I moaned, slowly turning myself over to I was staring up the hill at her. It took a lot of effort but I manged, only to see she had gone into shock.

Mom, do something, please. It hurts. Don't just stand there. I can't stay awake..

* * *

I shook away the memories and walked outside. Sensing a chakra behind me, I turned.

"Itachi," I nodded and he returned the gesture. "What brings you here?"

The raven haired boy walked forward, going down my front steps before speaking.

"Father said I must accompany you." His voice was the same as usual- gentle, but without a hint of emotion. He was a statue, there was no other way to describe it. Nevertheless, I disregarded it and stepped forward, mumbling his words over. He followed behind me about four steps. The exact distance so it looked like we weren't walking together but at the same time close enough to make conversation if necessary.

We had nearly the exact same age, not counting a few months. Even though I was older by exactly forty-three days, don't ask me why I knew that, he was far more advanced. Though my skills were above average I paled in comparison to the Uchiha clan. Other then the youngest, Sasuke, and the non-ninja like Mikoto they could all slay me in a second. Not that they would.

Father had been close to the Uchiha about the time I broke my wrist. His original dream for me was to become an assassin, and seeing how easily I tripped into the ditch made him forget those plans. He believed a shinboi was born a shinobi, not trained into one. Since that day he banned me from the academy.

I disagreed with just about everything he said. I wanted to be a medic, not a killer. But he is gone for now.

"We have arrived." Itachi said in his usual tone of voice, not a single drop of feeling leaking in. I scowled at the way he avoided saying my name and thanked him briskly. Onward to the academy, for I graduate today.


	3. Day Two

"Kastiel Shigeki!" an instructer called, waving a peice of paper in the air and motioning me forward.. I stood up from the desk I was sitting at and walked towards him. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a kunai, everybody anxious to see if they passed or not. I arrived at the desk and bowed polietly, grabbing a headband and tieing it around my upper arm. The instructers said nothing, but instead called another person forward. I payed no attention to anything past that and simply sat down at the desk, waiting for graduation to be over.

There was a sharp poke into my shoulder, and I turned to see where it came from. It was a boy with shiny blonde hair falling into his eyes. He smiled at me but said nothing, instead pointing to my headband. I looked at him in confusion. What was he getting at? He pointed to his headband and grinned. I slowly nodded and turned my head away, confused.

"Hi." he said suddenly, catching me off guard. I whipped my whole body around to face him only be be interupped by the instructer.

"Kastiel and Muesi!" he screamed, waving that damned piece of paper in the air. I turned away from the strange boy, Musei, and faced the front of the room.

Strange boy.

Àlright, I will now announce teams!`called the annoying instructor. It took nearly half an hour before I heard my name called. It turns out I would be with Musei and another boy, Fira. Fira was alright. I didn't know him well and it would be better if that stayed the same. He had a mop for hair, golden brown in color and deep green eyes. Shaking my head, I studied turned slightly to study Musei's expression. He looked calm, peaceful, and in a dreamy state. It was tempting to wave my hand in front of his eyes to ask if he even noticed his name was called.

"Moshi, Moshi?" I said slowly. He blinked and smiled, pointing to Fira and then himself. He nodded quickly and covered his eyes.

What is wrong with this boy?

* * *

**OOC: **

**To answer a question from a review: Yes, she does live with the Uchiha. This will be explained in the next chapter. Apologizes for not making it clearer, though! Also, Sorry, sorry Sorry, Sorry! I know its small and terrible, but I have been so busy with life its not even funny. anyways, I decided I might as well put something up. Hope your not mad at me :( Next chapter is in the works now, and will be lengthy ;) Bye bye for now~**


	4. Day Three

**A/N long time no update! *rubs head* err. sorry. No reviews, no time, hospital bound= no motivation! So, I had this written a long time ago but decided to post it now even though its short. I'll be starting a new story, basically a rewrite of what this story was going to be, because my writing has improved slightly and I lost all inspiration for this story. Enjoy the last chapter, though ~ **

It took skill not to burst out laughing at the sight of our sensei. Was this a joke? I'm not claiming to be that great of a kunoichi, but honestly, they might as well send us back to the academy. She was a short girl, shorter then I by about an inch even though I'm 5"2, with the longest blonde hair I've ever seen. It was tied back in a neat ponytail at the top of her head, a small clump left out to cover her entire forehead and the rest running down to her knees. How irresponsible. That hair could cause problems! The pony tripping her, or if the bangs where any longer they would fall into her eyes. Not the mention the purple, yes PURPLE, streak of color in her hair. We are shinobi not clowns!

The girl smiled and bowed politely, introducing herself as Chiaki. She then got us to line up and make an introduction.

"I'm Fira!" yelled the brown-haired boy, so loudly in fact I had to cover my ears. I glared at him, but he didn't notice. "I'm the tallest one here!" he grinned proudly at that. it was true, though not by much. He was no taller then 5"5, Musei shorter then him by about two inches and taller then me by an inch at about 5"3. I don't know what was up with our group, we where all tiny. Musei frowned and began his introduction.

"Hello, my name is Musei" he said calmly. Everybody stared at him, expecting more. But he simply smiled and motioned towards me.

"Call me Kastiel, I guess." Chiaki glared at me and took a step closer.

"You guess? Are you daft, girl?" she spat, making me cringe. Fira giggled and Musei payed no attention. I reached for a kunai.

"How dare you..." I hissed, grabbing the kunai and raising it. Chiaki was unfazed, not even making a single movement as I put it up to her throat.

Poof

In an instant, our once so tiny-and-innocent sensei was gone. She was replaced with a much taller version of herself, blonde hair shorter though the purple streak remained.

"Brat!" she screamed, ripping the kunai from my hand and holding it up to my throat instead. I was dumbfounded.

"How dare you. How dare you. How dare I," she mumbled, pushing harder against my throat. I could feel the cold blade, making me squirm. This lady was crazy! "Did little Kastiel underestimate her enemy? Oh, look, shes short and cute, lets kill her. Death by..." Chiaki paused for a second, licking her lips. I started shaking. "One, two, fourty-three" she yelled, dropping me and removing the kunai. She anaylized it before throwing it back toward me and mumbling something about "cheap weapons"


End file.
